Chelsea's Bandana
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: For swingdancer's dares forum. This dare: 10 drabbles, each 100 words in a complete story. In my entry, follow Chelsea from her bandana's point of view. FINISHED.
1. Unwrapped

**Here's my entry for swingdancer23's dare. The dare is to write 10 drabbles that are 100 words each, that form a complete story. I chose Chelsea's bandana, so here's the introduction to mine.**

**1. Unwrapped**

* * *

><p>I lied in a dark place, where I heard laughter outside of my confinement. Eventually, I felt a small pair of hands grab me and pull me out. I was held by a girl of about five years, with blue eyes and light chestnut hair.<p>

"Wow," she grinned. "I can wear this while using my tools!"

Her mother tied me around the child's head, and she grabbed her other toy tools and ran outside, watering the plants in the yard.

"Mommy, I wanna be a farmer!" The girl laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be the best Chelsea." Her mother smiled gently.

* * *

><p><strong>So the POV of the bandana is like the bandana is a person. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. A New Farm and Weeds

**2. A New Farm and Weeds**

* * *

><p>We overlooked the new farm, and I heard Chelsea sigh. "Ah, it's a mess! I don't know where to start! Should we weed, break boulders, or cut the stumps?"<p>

Natalie thought for a minute. "We should clear out weeds so you can plant." They started weeding, trying to pull the stubborn plants out of the ground.

Natalie decided to include me too. She pulled me off Chelsea's head and placed the weeds on me.

I was disgusted, but could do nothing. Chelsea looked at the dirt on herself and me.

"It looks good, but …I should've met the villagers first."


	3. Determination

**3. Determination**

* * *

><p>I sat on Chelsea's head as she bent over to water her newly sown crops, my fabric stretched over her light chestnut hair. She lifted me up and wiped sweat off her brow, exhausted from the harsh sun.<p>

"Whew," she panted. "Who knew that farming was this hard, but I can't give up! With my lucky bandana, I can do anything if I just believe!"

I was proud of my owner, and her determination to do anything she sets her mind to.

"Just need… to… water… this crop!" Chelsea managed to, but fainted, bringing me down too as she fell.


	4. Best Friends

**4. _Best _Friends**

* * *

><p>"Julia, for the last time, I don't need makeup!"<p>

Chelsea exclaimed, as Julia dragged her.

"No, you need to meet Vaughn! VAUGHN!"

A gruff looking cowboy came out, with silver hair covered with a hat, and amethyst eyes.

"Vaughn! This is my friend Chelsea! Chelsea, this is Vaughn.

I could tell that Chelsea was attracted to this man, and she got very nervous.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea! Uh, uh… Nice hat! I mean, I have something on my head too! My bandana and your hat will become _BEST FRIENDS!"_

The cowboy moved away uncomfortably.

"Chelsea?"

"…Yeah?"

"I think you overdid it."


	5. Headgear

**5. Headgear**

* * *

><p>Chelsea and Vaughn were on a Julia supervised date. As far as me or Vaughn's hat could tell, they were doing fine. They were regularly talking. That, apparently, wasn't enough for Julia. She proceeded to take me and Vaughn's hat off our owner's heads.<p>

"Aww, you two are such a cute couple! You two should take off your headgear more!"

Our owners glared and blushed furiously. What started as a date resulted in a chase, with everyone laughing. Even Vaughn, who silently smiled. Seeing Chelsea so happy made me realize that Chelsea wasn't the same little girl from long before.


	6. The Beach

**6. The Beach**

* * *

><p>I was splashed by water as Chelsea and others her age played on the beach. I strained to stay on, due to her boundless energy and running.<p>

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Chelsea yelled. She then walked up to her boyfriend.

"Vaughn, let's play!" She laughed, dragging him with her.

"Chelsea!" Julia called. "You should take your bandana off!"

"Nah, me and this bandana have been through too much together!" Chelsea replied.

"But what if you fall in the water and it gets wet?"

Chelsea considered this, than placed me in the soft sand, as I watched her push Julia into the water.


	7. Letting Go

**7. Letting Go**

* * *

><p>Chelsea and Vaughn were walking together, hand in hand on the beach. This time, it was not Julia forced, they were walking together out of their own free will. Lately, when Chelsea was with Vaughn, she would be the happiest. I knew that he felt the same, though he expressed his feelings differently.<p>

I was happy for my owner, yet I felt sad as a parent would when their child leaves home. I guess that was unavoidable, as I had been with Chelsea for about 17 years.

I knew, however, that Chelsea and I would always have a unique bond.


	8. Proposal

**8. Proposal**

* * *

><p>"This is it." Chelsea whispered, after buying her <strong>Blue Feather. <strong>

Vaughn was here today, and she walked up to him.

"H-Hey Vaughn." Chelsea stuttered.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Uh… Here!" she said, holding the feather out to him, her cheeks red.

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Chelsea nodded.

He blushed, his face red. "Well, I really like you, so of course."

They both smiled, until Julia barged in.  
>"FINALLY! So, when you two getting married?"<br>"Uh, maybe a week?"

Chelsea walked out, practically singing. "Bandana," she whispered, "I'm finally getting married!"

She skipped home, with me silently rejoicing with her.


	9. Marriage

**9. Marriage**

* * *

><p>"Chelsea, you can't wear your bandana!" Julia yelled.<br>"Fine." Chelsea pouted. "But can you hold it so it can see?"

"…Okay?"

Chelsea walked down the aisle, where Vaughn was waiting. As Chelsea wished, Julia held me, so I could see.

They exchanged vows and promised to love each other forever.**(1)**

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Chelsea and Vaughn were in front of the church receiving congratulations when there was a big flash that seemed to only catch Chelsea's attention.<p>

"Dum Da daaaa! Congratulations Chelsea! I wish you a happy marriage!

Chelsea smiled, and we both knew that her marriage would be a happy one.

* * *

><p><strong>1: I'm sorry for the bland words of them exchanging vows, but I've never been to a wedding before. x_x<strong>

**Ack! it's almsot over! I've had a lot of fun making this! :)**


	10. Goodbye

**10. Goodbye**

* * *

><p>"Mother… Are you sure that you want to give me this?"<p>

Chelsea smiled. "Yes Susan. Its adventures with me are done, now it can restart with you."

Susan tied me around her chestnut hair, similar to Chelsea's.

"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Susan called out to them, boarding the boat.

She waved goodbye happily.

As the boat left the shores of the Sunshine Islands, I left my old owner Chelsea.

After 30 years of companionship, I was leaving.

Now I start a new adventure with Susan. Though I will never forget the little girl who opened me that one Spring day.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over! :O Yeah, I hope ya'll enjoyed! :D I like how this turned out, considering that I never have written a story with chelsea in it. :) Thank you! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
